


A Pirate's Love

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: Monica Marzano(Also Known As Tigris the White Tiger) is a 19-year-old girl who used to live with her abusive father, Dakota, her also abusive brother, Jake, and her youngest sister, Melody. So, she grew up being pushed around and abused by her father and brother about not being good enough. Her mother, Savannah, wasn't allowed to teach Tigris what she needed to know, leaving her without any help.Managing to live that way, not being taught how it felt to be loved, until the day she turned 19, where she got into a terrible accident and had to be transported to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, to work as a children's entertainer, after having some metal prosthetics added to her body.But as she gets closer in contact with the pirate who occupied Pirate Cove each day, she starts to feel something that she never thought she'd get the chance to feel...
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. First Day on Stage

It was time. Tigris fought against this for too long and thought her life had ended, but she was wrong. The last thing she remembered was getting a glimpse of something purple rush towards her, and then everything went black. She heard people mumbling and she felt them moving her, but she couldn't move or open her eyes.

Not yet she couldn't.

Children began pouring into the pizzeria at exactly 8:30 AM, a few minutes after the doors were unlocked and a sign was hung up, telling about who Tigris was; but only the parents took the time to read it before walking after their children.

The animatronics on the main stage, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Tigris, greeted the hyper children with a smile, only a few children asking their parents who Tigris was out of curiosity, only to have their parents explain to them who she was as the animatronics sang and began to entertain the big mob of hyper children.

Foxy, however, was seated in the darkness of Pirate Cove alone with nobody but loneliness to keep him company as he watched the children surround the main stage. The pirate's gaze trailed along with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, watching them perform for the happy children; it later fell on Tigris not long after, getting a bit curious about her.

Tigris' P.O.V

To her, the whole pizzeria was confusing. From not knowing her way around the place to not knowing the people around her. She felt like she would have a nervous breakdown right then and there, but managed to collect herself before she could break down.

But the thing was that she felt like her life had been restarted, or reversed, and her memories seemed to be faded, but she went with where she was now, luckily being alive at this point in time.

The day went on smoothly, every now and then a kid or two getting up to ask Tigris questions, but ended up getting stopped by their parents without a single word. Other than that, everything went alright. Then Six PM rolled around and the pizzeria started to empty out, sending a small wave over Tigris, who was nervous the whole time.

Tigris never really felt this nervous, she was usually calm the whole day, but this was just a new feeling. New surroundings, new people. Although she wasn't used to this, she knew she had to be sooner or later. Once everyone emptied the pizzeria, Tigris looked at her surroundings and looked over at the people next to her. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy..At least that was what their name tags said.

Time passed as Tigris and the others waited, giving Tigris a bit of time to look at her surroundings. 'Tables...Party balloons..birthday signs..' Tigris thought as she looked around a bit more, then she spotted the security guard walk in and heard him mumble, "A night at Freddy Fazbear's..." Tigris felt a bit confused at first but shrugged it off, that name sounded so familiar to her..Why?

Soon enough, 12 AM came along and everyone stretched their arms out as if just waking up from a nap. Tigris, on the other hand, sat down on the edge of the stage and looked around, spotting Pirate Cove but did not think anything of it as she got up and began to wander around the new place, just as the clock turned 1 AM. Tigris didn't really feel nervous after today, which was easy for her to catch on after the first day.

Though Tigris did not know that Foxy was inside Pirate Cove, she will know about the pirate soon enough, possibly later that night, if he felt like getting out of the cove. She did not even know if anyone accompanied that quiet cove, but now she will somehow.

Being new around here and all, she managed to find her way around part of the pizzeria. Although, she had met and talked to the three other people on the main stage where she was before she moved off of it to walk around a bit. That Bonnie guy seemed to be a bit of a calmer type of person than Chica, the energetic one, was. But Tigris had a bad feeling about Freddy and she could not quite make it out.

Tigris walked around the pizzeria to explore and she took the time to look around the rooms she walked into, a faint feeling inside her chest she had been to this place before but those memories were just faded so she could not remember. She felt slightly confused on why she was here but was curious about how she would do every day since she was already there.

As she walked, she looked down at the outfit she was wearing. A light turquoise long sleeve blouse with a black vest and a turquoise tie, black skirt with a white apron around her waist with the words, "Let's Play!" on it, black and white striped stockings that stopped at halfway up her legs, and black shorts that stopped at her knees. Well, this gave her a better idea that she was now a children's entertainer.

~Foxy's P.O.V~

He was sitting in Pirate Cove as he did daily, alone, but he needed to know who that girl was, the one that was standing on the main stage next to Bonnie. He never saw her before at all. There was a bit of a strange feeling that she was different, different from the others of course.

He let out a small sigh as he leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling before he got up and stretched; might as well try and see if he could get a better look at the new girl before the night ended because his curiosity was getting the better of him; it was also mixing in with the feeling of loneliness he felt for a while now. You heard the usual tale, him being blamed for the Bite of 87' and all, but the thing was he did not do it.

It was Mangle who did it, not him. Why Can't They Believe Him?

They will not listen to him anyway, even if he tried to tell them. He sighed and peeked out of the Cove curtains, his gaze immediately turning to the stage but the girl was gone, causing him to think that he was hallucinating when he knew he was not.

Foxy let out a sigh as he stepped out of the cove after he was finished stretching and he hopped off the stage, landing on his feet and he started to walk around the pizzeria to stretch out his legs, whistling as he did so and his tail lightly swayed behind him as he walked, getting lost in his thoughts at how this girl's personality was; Was she nice? Was she carefree? He did not know if he was hallucinating or not, but he'll have to find out soon.

Out of no luck, Foxy was disappointed that he could not find her anywhere and he walked up to the closed office door and hit it a few times to drain the guard's battery, then he walked off with a small sigh. He put his hand in his pocket, not daring to rip his other pocket with his hook as he walked, not paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into her, causing her to fall to the floor after stumbling back with a faint groan, and he snapped out of his thoughts once he heard the thump; he looked down at her and he blinked. It was her.

"I be so sorry, lass! It be me fault!" Foxy spoke and held his hand out to help her up, which Tigris gladly took and pulled herself up, dusting herself off right after. "No, no. It is alright. No need to worry." She spoke in reply and looked up at the fox, who nodded and faintly smiled; Foxy tilted his head as he looked her over a bit. Her accent sounded....Italian, maybe? He could not make it out quite yet, but people did not know that he had an Irish sort of accent, but he liked to hide it.

"Uhm...pardon me for asking this but...where is your location? I am only asking in case I need any help," she spoke, only making Foxy's ears perk up. 'She..wants to know?' he thought as he looked down at her. "I be located on th' stage with th' purple curtains, lass," he spoke in reply as the girl looked over at Pirate Cove with a nod and placed her hands on her hips with a sigh. "Alrighty, thank you. I appreciate it." she said as Foxy nodded in reply.

After a few moments of silence, the 6 AM bell was heard, causing both Foxy and Tigris to jump. "A'ight, lass. It be time t' go back t' our original positions. Let me know if ye need any help." he said and she nodded in a Thank You sort of fashion. "Okay, see you whenever." She said with a friendly smile as they both walked back to their original places and the night guard walked out of the pizzeria with a slight yawn. After this, Foxy decided; no, knew, that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Becoming Friends

The days seemed to go better than the first day. The children seemed to love her and this made the woman feel a positive emotion. She wasn't so sure what it was but it filled her chest with a warm feeling. She wasn't sure of any other emotion besides despair. Even thinking about it made her shutter. She didn't know what else to do.

12 P.M

Kids swamped the party room. It was a 10-year-old boy's birthday. It always amazed Tigris that children loved this place. She was fascinated with how they were so full of energy. She wanted to be a kid again to embrace her lost childhood but nothing would turn back time. She loved how the kids would interact with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. They would occasionally play with her when she offered a scenario of imaginary hunting.

As the day went on, Tigris' mind drifted. 'What makes me so interested to learn more about the fox?' She thought to herself as she soon snapped out of her thoughts when Freddy said her name. "Yes, sir!" She spoke with a grin, a lively look on her face. She had an uneasy feeling about Freddy. She didn't know why; she just felt like he reminded her of a few people.

"Why don't you take the kids on an adventure throughout the forest?" He suggested with a smile, a sneer in his eye that was covered by cheerfulness.

"Of course!" Tigris purred out, relaxing once eye contact was broken. She knelt down in front of the group of grinning kids and grinned back. "Now, where's the birthday boy? I have a special surprise for him!" Pushing through the kids was a small, chubby looking boy with a gap between his teeth.

"There he is! What's your name, darling?" Tigris asked, humming as her tail twitched.

"Alex!" He chirped with a smile and Tigris reached in the pocket of her apron, pulling out a small candy bracelet.

"Here's a candy bracelet for the birthday boy!" She chirped and handed it over before standing up. "Now, who's ready for an adventure in the forest?" She asked and the kids cheered, causing her to smile lightly.

The adventure went on and the kids were fascinated all the way. When it was time to turn their attention back to Freddy and the others, the kids let out an 'awwww!' in unison. The woman went back to her place and propped herself up on the stage. Everything seemed to go well. Everything was going well until it was time to close and clean up.

Great. Time to clean up a large mess.

Tigris took the time to clean everything up in the party room as Chica was in the kitchen, doing dishes. Chica was pretty short, around 5'0, so she had to use a stool. It was calming to hear silence after a long day of noise. You could easily hear a pin drop in this silence. It was too quiet, besides from Chica doing dishes in the kitchen. Yet, each clatter of the dishes made Tigris wince and she didn't know why.

12:59 AM.

Soon, the clock strikes 1 AM and everyone else started to move. Luckily, Tigris and Chica had finished cleaning up. Chica walked out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on her apron. "Look who's walking around!" She smiled, her voice was chirpy. Bonnie grinned over at the blonde girl as he got down off of the stage, followed by Freddy.

The three began talking as Tigris seemed to wander away from them and toward the Pirate Cove. Climbing onto the stage, the tiger positioned herself and carefully opened one of the curtains, letting her eyes adjust to the blackness of the stage. "Pardon me," she spoke softly. "This is Pirate Cove, correct?" Soon, Tigris saw something move in the shadows which made her step back a bit.

"Aye," a voice responded and the figure the voice belonged to stepped out of the darkness. 'That's the guy from earlier!' Tigris thought as she mustered up the courage to speak to the man. He seemed to be around 6'6", while she was about 5'2". He towered over her and she didn't know if she could speak.

"I- I just wanted to come to say hi and I didn't get your name," the woman spoke with a small toothy grin. This made the man chuckle lightly. "I-I just want to be your friend! I-I'm Tigris. Y'know..." She was stuttering and it wouldn't let her speak clearly.

"I be Foxy," the male responded with another toothy grin. This made the woman let out a sigh in relief. He was at least being friendly to her. She had a small fear of men and she wasn't really fond of them either. Nodding, Tigris stepped back again.

"So, um..." She mumbled. "My apologies for not being too social. It's a habit for me to be a little anti-social. It's just that I-" Foxy cut her off with a shush.

"No need t' apologize!" He grinned with a small shrug. "It be alright." 

Nodding, Tigris let out a hum. "So, can you tell me about yourself?" She asked and smiled lightly.

After that, they both sat down on the edge of the stage and began telling each other about themselves. They spent at least an hour asking each other questions and telling what they knew about themselves. It was a pretty decent conversation. After the conversation was over, Tigris had to get up and put everything in place for when the pizzeria opened again. 

"Thanks for chatting with me, Foxy," she beamed. "I really enjoyed our conversation!" This caused the red-head to smile and nod before waving his hand. 

"Ye be welcome here anytime!" He responded with a toothy grin and Tigris nodded before waving at him and walking off. Foxy got up and went back into the cove, closing the curtains. 

9 AM

The children were all the same. They all were easily excited and they were just so entertained. Every single one of them was pure and Tigris wanted to make sure they all were protected. Scanning the crowd of children, she stalled when she saw a little girl that seemed so familiar.

'Melody?!' Tigris thought and her breath hitched. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Chica whisper out her name. 

"Are you okay? Do you need to go backstage?" The blonde girl asked and Tigris nodded, retreating backstage when she heard Chica shout over the loud groups of children.

"Tigris will be right back! She needed a necessary break!" She called out and the kids awwe'd. 

Sitting down on the floor once she was backstage, Tigris put her head in her hands and tried to calm down. She needed time to process who she just saw and she wasn't sure what to do. She just saw what she remembered to be her younger sister and she didn't know why she was reacting this way.


	3. The Trembling Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were getting worse since that day. Ever since she spotted her younger sister in the crowd, she wasn't able to focus. On the weekends, she spent a bit of time backstage to try and clear her head. The only thought that ran through her head was, calm down. You're probably dreaming. The thoughts aren't very appealing to her. After all, she was only a robot. Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small mention of pain and abuse.

Monday, 6 AM

Tigris' recent behaviors concerned Chica. Chica thought of Tigris as a strong woman who could do anything. Chica was convinced that Tigris might have PTSD and she wasn't sure what Tigris went through before coming here but she was too scared to ask in case it caused a certain reaction. So, Chica decided to go backstage to get her friend so they could get ready for the week. 

"Tigris?" Chica called out, peeking backstage. It was a little dark so Chica flicked on a light. There was Tigris, leaning against a wall with her legs up to her chest. The woman seemed to be trembling. Quickly going by her side, Chica sat down with her and gently rubbed her back.

"It's going to be alright," Chica whispered softly. "I promise you it's going to be okay."

Tigris looked up, her teeth could be heard chattering. She had tears running down her face and her hair was sticking to the tear streaks on her cheeks. She couldn't stop shaking. 

"Here, hang on..." Chica whispered as she got up and ran to the kitchen. She then proceeded to make her friend a cup of tea and brought it back to Tigris, who took it with shaking hands. Tigris was careful not to spill it as she drank it. Her shaking soon stopped and she soon calmed down, the tea finished as well.

"Thanks, Chica. I appreciate you," Tigris chuckled, wiping her face and pulled her hair back to get it out of her face. Once all cleaned up, Tigris went with Chica to set everything up for the week. Everything was cleaned up and the floor was swept. Tigris thanked Chica multiple times during the morning before the pizzeria opened, to which Chica smiled and shrugged it off while saying, "You needed someone. So, I was there. You're my friend."

12 P.M

Another day with a roomful of children and parents. Tigris seemed fine now as she performed like normal. Nobody even noticed that anything was wrong. They all thought that the performers were just animatronics with human-like features and movements. They were all human alright. They just had some metal prosthetics added.

The children were loud and noisy and they could only get them to quiet down by singing them a song or playing a game with them. The only games they played were one with participation involved. They couldn't have children fighting over anything, now could they? It was stated in the rules as well. Sometimes, parents would take their kids to the restroom so they didn't have an accident in their pants. It wouldn't matter anyway. The performers and the daytime guards would clean up after closing. 

1 P.M

There was a total of 5 accidents in the past hour. A day guard had mopped them up as soon as a mother had told him. His name was Jack Morris. Jack didn't really like his job but he had an eye for Chica. He wasn't sure why but he was fascinated with her. He wanted to get the night shift to get his hands on her but he couldn't. There was already a night guard. 

4 P.M

The pizzeria started to die down a little bit as a handful of parents left with their children, some whining and some throwing a tantrum as they were dragged out from their favorite place. The performers waved as the parents and children evacuated. 

Things were getting tough around this time. Usually, there wasn't as much commotion when the kids had to leave but now, it was tough. The performers had acted like they were shut down after the closing time, which made the kids ran after their parents after they were scared out.

6 P.M

Tigris was still shaking from earlier. She was surprised that she managed to contain herself the whole day. She didn't know why but she hated loud noises. She even hated the loud screaming of children. She thought it was because her ears were delicate but she wasn't too sure. 

Her hands were shaking and she could barely stand. So, she went to one of the tables and sat down, letting out a small sigh. She wanted to scream. This is like torture to her. She wanted to go back to her old life. She didn't care if she got hit or not; she needed to feel some kind of pain.

She always knew that she needed some kind of a pain in order to feel. She was then pulled out of the chair by the back of the shirt and held up off of the ground. She registered what had happened and realized that Freddy was holding her.

"W-What?" She stuttered out.

"Don't 'what' me, Tiger!" Freddy growled. "You're lucky I don't beat you up in front of all those kids." He then dropped her and she scrambled away. "Don't get in my way or else you'll regret it." He spoke and dusted himself off before walking off. Chica and Bonnie came to Tigris' side after he left.

"Are you okay?" Chica asked, worried about her friend.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine.." Tigris sighed, her hands trembling.

"We don't get in his way when he's like that...we're scared of him," Bonnie explained and scratched his neck. 

"Yeah, I can see that..." Tigris responded, scared to even get up. She was afraid that she'd fall.

"I don't have a good feeling about Freddy. He's got something up his sleeve," she added with a shiver. "I don't know..." 

"Nobody does, girlie," Chica replied and huffed, helping Tigris up. "But stay strong, girl. Bonnie, Foxy, and I have your back."

Tigris nodded with a smile as she tried to calm herself down, sighing softly. Foxy, on the other hand, watching from the shadows. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Did he want to help Tigris or not risk it?


End file.
